You're A Loser, But.../Gallery
Screenshot_20200208-110740.png|A nice walk in the park with the two best friends! Screenshot_20200208-110747.png|"I'm going to Loser's party, yeah!" Screenshot_20200208-110756.png|"Okay, but when did I ask?" Screenshot_20200208-110803.png|"Uhh..." Screenshot_20200208-110809.png|Think, Leafy, think! Screenshot_20200208-110815.png|"So, Leafy, are you going to Loser's party tonight?" Screenshot_20200208-110835.png|Busted! Screenshot_20200208-110843.png|"I'll be boycotting it." Screenshot_20200208-110848.png|"I just don't want to conform to the expectations of-" Screenshot_20200208-110854.png|"So you weren't invited?" Screenshot_20200208-110902.png|Busted! Again!! Screenshot_20200208-110909.png|"Well, I'm not surprised to hear that." Screenshot_20200208-110920.png|Wow, I wanna see everyone's likability rating! Screenshot_20200208-110931.png|"I'm number one of course, which is a difficult-" Screenshot_20200208-110936.png|"I doubt it." Screenshot_20200208-110941.png|>:C Screenshot_20200208-110946.png|"You're currently the 45th nicest individual around here!" Screenshot_20200208-110953.png|"And Loser's guest count is gonna be nowhere near 45." Screenshot_20200208-111003.png|"So what you're saying is if I raise my likability," Screenshot_20200208-111010.png|"I can come to the party!" Screenshot_20200208-111024.png|"We can do that too!" Screenshot_20200208-111030.png|"Hey Cloudy, what does-" Screenshot_20200208-111107.png|"No" Screenshot_20200208-111120.png|"So you say," Screenshot_20200208-111126.png|"'Hello, Cloudy!'" Screenshot_20200208-111133.png|Leafy, stop that stupid face. Screenshot_20200208-111146.png|"Hello, Cloudy, what does Flower like?" Screenshot_20200208-111151.png|"How should I know?" Screenshot_20200208-111201.png|"I want to do some good deeds and I figure Flower is usually pretty bossy." Screenshot_20200208-111223.png|Why does Pin just have a picture of Flower? Screenshot_20200208-111228.png|God, I hate that mouth. Screenshot_20200208-111238.png|This is a good pose of Pin. SOMEONE CROP IT! Screenshot_20200208-111251.png|"I dunno, get a boat... or something?" Screenshot_20200208-111308.png|"In fact..." Screenshot_20200208-111313.png|"there's probably one around here." Screenshot_20200208-111321.png|What if the recommended character was inside Cloudy's collection? Screenshot_20200208-111334.png|Wow, that's really crazy and all Pin, but I don't remember asking. Screenshot_20200208-111340.png|"This is great!" Screenshot_20200208-111348.png|'UH OH' Screenshot_20200208-111356.png|HE'S DEAD!! Screenshot_20200208-111403.png|"46..." Screenshot_20200208-111409.png|"Oh my pin factory." Screenshot_20200208-111415.png|"Well, good thing we have this boat!" Screenshot_20200208-111423.png|"Now all we have to do is deliver it to her!" Screenshot_20200208-111431.png|"Let's go!" Screenshot_20200208-111446.png|Zoom! Screenshot_20200208-111452.png|"Flower, I got you a present!" Screenshot_20200208-111459.png|Uhh.. Screenshot_20200208-111505.png|"It's a boat!" Screenshot_20200208-111511.png|UHH... Screenshot_20200208-111517.png|"Oh no, Pin!" Screenshot_20200208-111523.png|"She can't hear us!" Screenshot_20200208-111529.png|"Flower, watch out!" Screenshot_20200208-111550.png|'UHH...' Screenshot_20200208-111556.png|"We're going to.." Screenshot_20200208-111602.png|'UH OH' Screenshot_20200208-111607.png|"..hit you!" Screenshot_20200208-111618.png|"W-what's going on?" Screenshot_20200208-111624.png|"W-woah!" Screenshot_20200208-111628.png|"Woah!" Screenshot_20200208-111634.png|"Why didn't someone warn me a boat was coming this way?!" Screenshot_20200208-111644.png|'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA' Screenshot_20200208-111650.png|'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA' Screenshot_20200208-111744.png|And everyone died. Screenshot_20200208-111752.png|"Why don't we give a nice gift to Loser instead?" Screenshot_20200208-111759.png|Hey, Cloudy's alive! Screenshot_20200208-111807.png|"Chocolate, perfect." Screenshot_20200208-111811.png|My child! Screenshot_20200208-111818.png|"Thanks, Cloudy!" Screenshot_20200208-111823.png|"I actually bought those for myself to eat." Screenshot_20200208-111838.png|"Hello, Pin!" Screenshot_20200208-111847.png|"I got you a gift!" Screenshot_20200208-111857.png|"Thank you!" Screenshot_20200208-111910.png|Really touching story. Screenshot_20200208-111915.png|RESOL Screenshot_20200208-111920.png|"What she means..." Screenshot_20200208-111932.png|"'You're welcome!'" Screenshot_20200208-111938.png|"Oh, right, that's what I meant," Screenshot_20200208-111946.png|"not 'Where's my invitation?'," Screenshot_20200208-111952.png|"which is what I was going to say until you interrupted me." Screenshot_20200208-112001.png|';)' Screenshot_20200208-112014.png|"Stop winking at me!" Screenshot_20200208-112022.png|"Anyway, Leafy," Leafy with Loser holding chocolate in You're A Loser, But....png|"we should get going to the party!" Screenshot_20200208-112033.png|"And I'm coming too!" Screenshot_20200208-112040.png|"What are you talking about? Leafy and I are having a private meet up." Screenshot_20200208-112055.png|Can you really call this a busted? Screenshot_20200208-112102.png|"Loser and I are having a meet up today. Just the two of us. We're going on one of those new seesaw swing sets." Screenshot_20200208-112111.png|"I think they call it the swee swaw." Screenshot_20200208-112124.png|"So, Leafy, are you going to Loser's party tonight?" Screenshot_20200208-112136.png|"Oh... yeah, I don't know how you forgot the first part." Screenshot_20200208-112146.png|"Oh, that's because I have a short-term memory loss condition that gets triggered when I hear the word.." Screenshot_20200208-112159.png|SWEE SWAW Screenshot_20200208-112205.png|Wait, what are we talking about? Screenshot_20200208-112222.png|"I know you worked hard, but this is a private gathering." Screenshot_20200208-112232.png|"But hey, here's a little gift to say thanks for today." Screenshot_20200208-112240.png|"Woah! Isn't Loser the best, Pin!?" Screenshot_20200208-112248.png|"Wow, for me?" Screenshot_20200208-112254.png|"Alright, Leafy, let's go!" Screenshot_20200208-112303.png|sad pin Screenshot_20200208-112308.png|"you're a loser, but you're my loser!" Screenshot_20200208-112321.png|"So I'm not coming?" Screenshot_20200208-112327.png|"W-Was that a compliment?" Screenshot_20200208-112337.png|I'd do anything to become Loser's loser. Screenshot_20200208-112343.png|Aw yeah, I love having Loser on my chest! Screenshot_20200208-112433.png|I honestly really liked this short. I hope more like these come next time, these are amazing! Screenshot_20200208-112439.png Category:Galleries